Lo que paso que no debio pasar pero que paso
by viktor jos krum
Summary: Un One Shot sacado de Antología! èspero que les guste Harry caminaba por el pasillo solitario Draco era idea suya o alguien gimio el nombre del huron albino?


HOLAAAA este un one shot para mis lectoras y lectores (si es q los tengo) sacado de mi historia Antología… si quieren entender un poquito mas el como comienza pueden leerla también y de paso dejar un reviuw jajaja pero no es necesario leer Antología para entender este one shot.!!! Espero que les guste y aquí si dejen reviuw es posible q los conteste en mi otro cap de Antologia! Para el cual tendrán q esperar un rato mas porque me concentre mucho escribiendo este one shot

**Lo que pasó que no debió pasar pero que pasó.**

"maldito pelo grasiento de Snape" pensaba Harry Potter mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos solitarios de Hogwarst, la escuela de magia y hechizeria…acababa de salir de las puñeteras clases de oclumancia con el "maldito grasiento hijo de la…" de Snape… como lo detestaba… tan poco tenía muchas ganas de ir para la sala común… quería mucho a sus dos amigos… pero a veces eran insoportables… Hermione estaba de un intensa con el temita de la Dolores-de-cabeza-Umbrigue y Ron… bueno con el temita de " a Weasley vamos a coronar" de por si que el pelirrojo es de poca autoestima ya con esto se termino de volver nada…

Draco… - Harry Potter se detuvo en medio del mentado pasillo… ¿eran ideas suyas o escucho decir "draco"? – Draco… - nop… no eran ideas suyas y esta vez no solo lo escucho sino que de paso gimieron el nombre del huroncito… "Harry Potter lo que este haciendo el hurón albino no es problema tuyo…" y se dispuso otra vez a caminar a su dirección – Pelirroja no te resistas… - escucho esta vez Harry a Malfoy murmurar… ¿pelirroja? No será…. "nah… Harry sácate esas zoquetadas de la cabeza ni que fuese la única pelirroja del lugar" – pero si Ron se entera – "wait!" ¿Ron? El único Ron (por increíble que parezca) de Hogwarst era su amigo Ronald Ludobico Weasley…

Harry normalmente no es así de curioso… el respetaba la intimidad de las demás personas… y no le gustaba meterse en problemas "jajaja ¿a quien intento engañar?" pensó el azabache con sinceridad… sigilosamente camino hasta la puerta del salón donde estaban estas dos personas… una ya sabía que era Malfoy…, y bueno la otra se la sospechaba.

Llego hasta la ranura de la puerta del salón, si bien le podría haber dado tres infartos seguidos… dos ACV (N/A accidentes cerebro vasculares) diez ulceras y un desmayo… todas esas reacciones no serías suficiente para lo que vio… Draco-hijo-de-…-Malfoy besaba a Ginny-soy-una-mojigata-Weasley con un frenesí nada normal… la boca del chico se contorsionada de tal maneras que abarcaba todos los labios de la chica… y no contento con eso… (para pesar de Harry) claramente la lengua (bifida) del platino se adentraba como Juan por su casa en la boca de la pelirroja que parecía disfrutar de lo lindo dicha demostración de talento con el mencionado órgano (la lengua).

Harry apretó los puños con rabia… aunque honestamente no sabía que le daba mas rabia… que Draco y Ginny se besaran… o que pareciera que Draco besa mucho mejor que él! Es decir… se veía claramente que la pelirroja parecía tener un orgasmo por el simple beso (asqueroso) pero beso al fin… Harry se quedo quieto esperando ver cual era la reacción de ambos al separarse…

Draco se separo de la Weasley jadeando en busca de oxigeno… ese beso fue espectacular… es decir no era el mejor de su vida, pero a el le gustaban así… le gusta tomar el mando de la situación, que la chica solo se limitara a obedecerlo y quedara extasiada por su lengua… Ginny por otro lado jadeaba sentada sobre el escritorio y con el dorso de su manda se limpio un hilo de saliva que quedo colgando entre el rubio y ella (asqueroso pero cierto) – eso Weasley es un beso… - aclaro Malfoy aun con jadeos… la verdad es que el besito le había despertado… ciertas partes de su anatomía que no vienen al caso mencionar… -humm… - fue lo único que logro articular la pelirroja – y bien Weasley… cuando quieras podemos tener una segunda sesión de besuqueos… - culmino Malfoy tomando su túnica de un pupitre… Ginny lo miro molesta – narciso de mierda – ataco la chica levantándose del pupitre - ¿qué te hace pensar que yo quiero otro beso contigo? – Draco sonrió de medio lado – Weasley… tu prácticamente me trajiste hasta esta aula… tu me sedujiste y tu querías este beso … los motivos no lo sé… tan poco es que me importen mucho … - murmuro Malfoy caminando hasta la puerta… Harry dio un paso hacia atrás… - fue por Harry… - murmuro la pelirroja lo suficientemente alto como para que Draco y el mismisimo Harry escucharan - ¿por el cara rajada? – Ginny asintio apenada - ¿te mando a que me besaras? – pregunto Draco perplejo - ¡por supuesto que no tarado! – grito la chica irritada – digo que … solo quería probar otra cosa… quería olvidarme de él – Draco la miro con lo que parecía compresión – y quisiste un poco de mi veneno – concluyo el chico con una actitud arrogante – no le veo lo gracioso – refunfuño Ginny – los chicos son unos mal nacidos – se quejo la pelirroja sentándose en el escritorio de nuevo, Draco volvió a sonreír – tienes razón – Ginny pudo haber reído por haberla apoyado pero prefirió no hacerlo – todos solo quieren besos. Toqueteos y si pudiese sexo conmigo – Draco si se sorprendió un poco por esto – bueno… es que estas buena - aclaro el blondo con desfachatez. Esta vez Ginny si rió – y si estoy tan buena ¿por qué el que yo quiero no me quiere? – pregunto la chica a su interlocutor… - ¿Potter? Bueno en Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y algunos Gryffindor creemos honestamente que es gay – Ginny lo miro un segundo para luego soltar una sémerenda carcajada.

"Yo gay?" maldito lengua larga de hurón de pacotilla… ya se las iba a pagar y ¿ por qué Ginny no lo defiende? – bueno… sería un consuelo… porque me tiene frustrada no levantar en él pero ni el animo – murmuro la chica – bueno Weasley, Potter es como un niño chiquito… si sabe que tiene su juguete preferido a la mano no lo toca pero si le quitan el juguete forman un berrinche… en lo personal odio los niños – aclaro Draco dando entender que bueno no le agradaba Harry – y yo la soda de naranja… pero el mundo no es perfecto – contesto la pelirroja - ¿Odias las soda de naranja? ¿de qué planeta eres? ¡pero si es mi favorita! – exclamo Draco con entusiasmo…

¿te gusta la soda de naranja? Asco… es tan… dulce … - aclaro Ginny haciendo mueca de desagrado – yo no pienso eso… - respondió Draco acercándose a ella – veras… hay muchas cosas positivas en cuanto a la soda de naranja… - Ginny se puso nerviosa… cada mano de Draco esta posada a cada lado de su cadera sobre la mesa… -si? Como cuales… - Draco sonrío con gracia… esa chica lo complacía muy fácil… era tan obvio que preguntaría eso – tu acabas de decir es una… es dulce… - el aliento de Draco pegaba en su boca… le erizaba los vellos de la nuca… - eso es lo que me repugna- aclaro la pelirroja - ¿no te gusta lo dulce weasley? - ella intento negar pero era muy difícil teniendo la cara de Malfoy a dos centímetros de la suya… - es que nunca has probado el buen dulce – confirmo Draco, y sin pedir permiso la volvió a besar, pero no como la vez anterior… esta vez fue un beso lento… al comienzo algo superficial… simplemente sintiendo los labios de ella… dejando tocar un la punta de la lengua y acariciando a la chica en sus caderas… por debajo de la camisa… lentamente le tomo la barbilla delicada a la Weasley y casi sin que ella se diera cuenta la hizo entre abrir sus labios para que recibiera el sabor embriagador de la boca del chico… y justo cuando estaba en su mejor punto… Draco Malfoy decidio terminar el beso y dejar a Ginny Weasley en una pose bien ridícula esperándola continuación – esto es dulce – aclaro Draco, haciendo que la joven regresara en si…-ah…si – fue lo único que articulo - ¿Què…qué otra cualidad tiene la soda de naranja? – pregunto la chica (N/A jaja tonta que fuera…) Malfoy soltó una risa irónica – todo a su tiempo Weasley, mañana te diré el resto – Ginny frunció el seño ¿frustrada?, miro como Draco tomaba su capa y su corbata y se acerco a ella – mientras tanto… piensa en lo que aprendiste de la primera cualidad – le susurro el chico a la oreja, ella le iba a contestar pero un casto beso depositado en la mejilla de la pelirroja la hizo sonrojarse y dejarla por enésima vez sin palabras esa noche.

"A la mierda! Malfoy ya viene!" pensó alarmado Harry intentando ver donde podía esconderse… su salvación fue la armadura del jorobado que estaba a unos pocos metros… corría todo lo que le daban sus flacas y tristes piernas de enclenque y se metió detrás de la estatua dándole gracias a Dios por su 1,67 de estatura(N/A le iba a poner 1,60 pero bue… para q no digan q soy malo! Yo mido 1.75) a su flacura y a que podía acurrucarse a tal nivel que se confundía con la baldosa de la pared… miro atentamente como Malfoy salía del salón con su sonrisa de suficiencia marca Slytherin cabrón "mañana volveré a mirar…" pensó Harry ya cuando caminaba a su sala común "no debería hacerlo… pero tengo que cuidar a Ginny…" si es eso… eso y que me pica la curiosidad! "¿cuales serán las puñeteras cualidades de la soda de naranja?"

Los siguientes cuatro días Harry-soy-un-metiche-sin-vida-propia-Potter pasaba por el salón donde los encontró por primera vez… pero el cosmouniverso no lo quería… la primera noche Severus-tengo-mas-grasa-que-cabello-Snape se antojo de hacer una "sesión especial" la cual dio un bonito resultado: Harry desmayado por dos horas en el despacho del susodicho profesor… esta demás decir que donde cayo se despertó, el muy cabrón ni lo movió, ya cuando llego corriendo al salón, los acontecimientos habían pasado…

El segundo día Dolores-de-brazo-Umbrigue se le ocurrió una genial idea! Jo..!!! Castigarlo!!!! Es que definitivamente ese tal Morfy tenía razón " si algo puede salir mal! Joder! Saldrá mal!" desde entonces llevaba una ridícula cicatriz antebrazo… es que ya veía los titulares del maldito periódico amarillista "Harry Potter adicto a las cicatrices"

El tercer día… chan chan chan!!! Ron-soy-un-patotas- Weasley no se lo ocurrió de otra que ponerse a entrenar el solo quiddicht … resultado: Ronald-tarado-Weasley con una pierna fracturada, algunas contusiones en la cabeza (que lo ponen peor de lo que es) y reposo por dos días, y ustedes dirán ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry-fisgón- Potter ahí? Pues que en primer año se le ocurro la mala pata de hacerse amigo de el nombrado pelirrojo y por demás que le dieron el fastidio de cargo de subcapitan (que a todas esta solo lo ejerce cuando a la actual capitana del equipo le viene la regla) y lo llamaron para que levantara "el informe" de cómo todo paso…

Cuarto día… pues! Que va a ser?! Que resulta que el cara rajada tiene vida social! Y nada mas que con la mosca muerta de Cho Chang! Es decir! Sesión de besuqueos! Menos mal… esperaba que con eso se aclararan esos rumores de que él (Harry Potter) es gay… por dios…

Quinto día! Gracias a dios y a la virgen! Todo se dio! Espero con ansias que acabara la clase. Y corrió como un perro hasta el salón, el rogaba que siguieran con el temita de la soda de naranja, honestamente no había podido dormir desde entonces - bueno Draqui-pooh – sonrió Ginny el chico rubio sonrío con fastidio, pues Ginny imitaba muy bien a su amiga Pain-sy - ya me has enseñado 4 cualidades de la soda de naranja, que es dulce, que es efervescente, que es distinta a las demás y que precisamente como a nadie le gusta… a ti si! Y eso la hace especial, que déjame decirte es la mas convincente de todas… - aclaro la pelirroja con triunfo… - bueno solo quedan una cualidad mas – Ginny alzo una ceja muy al estilo Malfoy –dímela - Draco se acerco y tomo un mechón del largo cabello de la chica – qué es naranja - Ginny se descoloco - ¿cómo? – Draco la miro divertido – que es naranja… asi como tu cabello – y suavemente inspiro el olor del cabello de la "pelinaranja" – y como tus labios después que me besas- y ahí van de nuevo mas besuqueos!

¿eso era todo? Hum… aquí había un trasfondo… joder que por eso no le puede gustar la naranja… tiene que existir algo mas…! Por otro lado como hacia Malfoy para sacar tantas frases cursis? Tenía que observarlo mas… ese chico era un casanova y como que se llama Harry Potter que lo iba a descubrir " y quien sabe! Si toma algunas anotaciones".

Vamos que ese fue el fin de semana fue la mayor porquería del mundo, Ginny solo veía a Draco una que otra vez, entre pasillos, la ultima vez… uf! Fue demasiado intenso…

Flash Back…

Hora: 10:30 pm. Día Domingo. Lugar Pasillo de la torre de Astronomía.

sabía que vendrías - murmuro Malfoy entre las penumbras, Ginny se sobre salto – no pensé que podría… porque "la guardia de la Suma inquisidora" anda por ahí jodiendonos la paciencia - Malfoy sonrió, el era prácticamente el jefe de esa guardia – tranquila - susurro malfoy a su oreja mientras la tomaba de la cintura – yo me encargue de que no molestaran – Ginny frunció el seño – ¡y hablando de eso! Podrías dejar de jodernos, porque con los exámenes y todo este embrollo cansa bastante todo esto – Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada – puede que deje de molestar a Lovegood… y quizas si ando de muy buen humor a la Granger (de muy buen humor) pero ni a Potter, ni a tu hermano ni a Longbotton los dejare en paz – Ginny gruño – ni a ti tan poco – concluyo el rubio, - ¿se puede saber por qué? – protesto la pelinaranja – porque me revienta cada vez que veo al Potter cerca de ti, y me dan unas ganas inmensas de sacarte de ahí y hacerte saber que soy mejor que él – y sin poder predecirlo n fogoso beso tomo los labios de Ginny, que no daba paso a la respiración ni la cordura, las manos de Draco pasaban por las largas piernas de la chica, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello rubio y fino del chico.

Draco tomo a Ginny en sus caderas y la metió en el salón mas cercano, la monto sobre una de las mesas, Ginny besaba con frenesí el cuello de Draco mientras el chico subía la mano dentro de la falta de la pelirroja que parecía no importarle nada mientras el rubio la siguiera tocando así.

El platino tiro a Ginny sobre la mesa mientras bajaba por su pecho con suaves besos… Ya casi la tenía – ¡Chicos! Creo que escuche algo por aquí – es escucho el grito de Zabini a sus compañeros, tanto Draco como Ginny pararon en seco… el chico se paro de su posición y acomodo rápidamente su camisa, mientras la menor de los Weasley se baja su falda para que no se viera su ropa interior rosa - ¿crees que sigan ahí? – pregunto angustiada a su compañero – déjame ver – Draco salío sigilosamente del salón, tardo unos segundos y luego regreso un poco mas calmado – ya se fueron, pero es mejor dejar esto hasta aquí… por hoy - la duda se escucho en sus palabras " ¿ y si ella no quería mas nada con él?" Ginny lo miro a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios – de acuerdo – Draco sonrio satisfecho y la tomo de la mano – te acompaño hasta tu sale común – y con mucho cuidado la saco del salón vigilando que no hubiese nadie… Ya en la puerta de la dama vaca digo dama gorda – bueno Weasley a salvo – Ginny sonrió, miro al cuadro y pronuncio la clave – Ginny… - la llamo Draco por primera vez con su nombre (o apodo como sea) la pelirroja lo miro – nos vemos durante la semana – y como hizo la primera vez deposito un casto beso, esta vez en sus labios y se fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad, dejándola con una sonrisa tonta.

Fin del Flash Back.

Esos besos "castos" que tanto le gustaban… Malfoy podía ser tan lujurioso y algunas veces tan dulce… y esos momentos dulces eran tan pocos que cuando pasaban la dejaban siempre con la misma sonrisa tonta… si esa misma que tenía a horita, paraba en el medio del gran salón con los dedos en sus labios – ¿Ginny muévete que te pasa? – le grito su querido hermano – nada… - tomo asiento en su mesa, que miraba "por coincidencia" a la mesa de cierto rubio platino – Ginny estas viendo mucho a los slytherin… ¿qué paso? ¿te hicieron algo? – pregunto esta vez Hermione – no nada – Hermione la miro dudosa pero siguió comiendo, ¿era idea de Ginny o a Harry le pasaba algo? Miraba fijamente a la pelirroja y luego miraba a Draco, y así a cada rato ¿sera que sabía algo?

Sus amigos lo tenían verde… desde que lo vieron una de las noches pasadas merodeando por ahí, no lo dejan en paz… no ha podido esta con la Weasley desde ese fin en que casi… uf… no mejor no pensar en eso… "draco! Mejor concentrate en tu cereal… muy frío cereal" intenta Malfoy ver su plato – vamos Draco… dime que te tiene asi… - pregunto Zabini a su mejor amigo – nada- corto el rubio de una vez… - pero Draquinin!!!! – chillo Pansy para fastidiarlo – no me digas asi Pain-sy – la chica le saco la lengua – es una chica la que te tiene así… te conozco desde hace mucho – puntualizo Blaise con cara de suficiencia… Draco solo gruño y miro a la mesa del frente "como odio que me conozca bien" pensó nuestro rubio amigo mientras miraba a la pelirroja sonreírle a la sabelotodo Granger, Blaise masticaba distraido su tostada y no se daba cuenta de cómo su amigo miraba fijamente a la pelinaranja… pero vamos que siempre hay una cotilla – Draco no me digas que… - le murmuro Pansy a su amigo viendo como le prestaban atención a la Weasley – Malfoy tu y yo afuera ya – le susurro la pelinegra al primogénito de Lucius Malfoy - pero… - comenzó a protestar, pero la mirada fulminante de Pansy no le dio mas opción - Blaise querido ya venimos – aviso Parkinson al moreno que no le presto mucha atención pues su tostada con mermelada estaba mas rica.

Draco Lucius Malfoy! – grito Pansy al meterlo al aula abandonada - ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener revolcones con la Weasley?- el tono amenazante de la chica hizo que nuestro protagonista retrocediera algo asustado – yo…yo ¿Quién te dijo? – Pansy bufo – por dios solo hace falta ver como la miras… ¿has pensado si alguien se llega a enterar de esto? – Draco fruncio el ceño -¿Quién? Tu no se lo diras a nadie – ordeno el rubio ya retomando su pose digna – yo no tarado… pero no soy la única con un mínimo de lógica en la cabeza capaz de darse cuenta- Draco iba a protestar – por si no recuerdas ella es mejor amiga de la Granger - Draco se quedo sin palabras – y si la sangre sucia se enterara, sería el menor de los males… ¿recuerdas a tu mejor amigo Blaise? – Draco desvio la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Pansy pues ahí se vio reflejado su sentimiento de culpa – aja! Ya te acordaste que Blaise esta loco por la Weasley y sales tu y le haces eso! – Pansy paro de regañarlo solo para respirar y tratar de tranquilizarse – sabes… no es solo èl… ¿y tus padres? … ellos correrían peligro recuerda que Voldemort no perdonaría una traición de parte de tu familia… y la Weasley también correría peligro – aclaro Pansy y camino hacia la salida del salón, se detuvo en la puerta – espero que sepas tomar una sabia decisión – y se fue dejando a su amigo solo y con muchas dudas en la cabeza…

Luna tengo que hablar contigo – llamo Ginny a su amiga de ojos saltones… ambas entraron a el salón de transformaciones que en ese momento estaba solo, Ginny respiro un par de veces para tratar de calmarse – Loony … lo que te voy a decir no se lo puedes decir a nadie porque te mato – Luna sonrió divertida… pero acepto "ni de loca que digo que no… yo tendré cara de psicópata pero los Weasley se gastan un carácter nada mas de ver a la mama…" –¡¿llamando a Luna desde la tierra?! ¿Puedes regresar?- la rubia salio de sus ensoñaciones con un respingo – dime Ginny – la pelirroja volvió a respirar y contó hasta tres… "1…2…" – Llevo una semana y media saliendo con Draco Malfoy – las palabras salieron tan apresuradas de su boca que parecían que llevaban semanas intentado salir, por otro lado si Luna Lovegood generalmente tiene cara de desconcierto… su actual cara era indescifrable… no gritaba no se reía nada…. - ¡Luna! – grito Ginny impaciente – ah!!! Ya sabía yo! Que había pequeñas Hadas diablillas revoloteando a tu alrededor! – Ginny la miro descolocada – además… esta mañana creo que vi una por la oreja derecha de Malfoy – continuo la lunatica - ¿Qué coño son hadas diablillas? – pregunto Ginny ya mal humorada – son pequeñas hadas invisibles que aparecen cuando te comienza a gustar alguien y te hacen pensar cosas irracionales! Pero yo las veo porque mi mama me enseño a verlas … - declaro Luna como quien da una clase. Pensamiento de Ginny : " …" – si claro… -

¿Pero que tal es? – pregunto Luna ya cuando ambas estaban relajadas – bueno el es dulce… y a la vez es lujurioso y… - pero Luna interrumpió a su amiga – no hablo de eso… me refiero a como es la relación… - Ginny la miro interrogante… no entendía la pregunta – me explico… el que nos guste o no alguien a veces ni siquiera es dado por el físico…y no digo que Malfoy no este bueno porque dios que culo… - se desvió Luna pero al ver la mirada asesina de Ginny – en fin… o por el carácter… que se ve que el hombre es de pocas… sino por las implicaciones que causa tener dicha relación… es decir ¿ no te da emoción que alguien pueda descubrir que sales con él? Tu una Weasley con el aristrocatico Malfoy, sin contar que tu hermano y Harry le tienen riña desde que comenzaron la escuela además del hecho de que es hijo de mortifagos… ¿no te da miedo y te emociona?... – Siguió hablando la rubia mientras caminaba… pero de repente se vio sola en un pasillo - ¿Ginny?... –

Nos vemos mañana en la noche donde siempre… D.M – fue la nota que le llego de el platino… menos mal ella quería hablar con él… lo que dijo Luna era de mucha verdad y aunque se estaba encariñando con el joven no podían seguir…

"jo que yo quería seguir viendo a Malfoy y Ginny retozar… pero desde hace días que ni sus luces!" pensaba Harry mientras caminaba de nuevo por el fulano pasillo saliendo de (esperaba) su ultima clase de Oclumancia – Draco… - escucho esta vez el azabache una voz tan tenue como un susurro – joder que regresaron – murmuro Harry y corrio a ver el aula solitaria.

¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? – pregunto Malfoy con los puños apretados y con una cara de muy pocos amigos – si… yo… - comenzó Ginny – tranquila Weasly no tienes que darme explicaciones – puntualizo Draco levantándose de su sitio – fue bonito mientras duro – pudo decir la chica, se alegro al ver una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia por parte del chico – contigo y conmigo cualquier cosa saldría bonita – Ginny sonrio ese hombre es de los que nunca cambia – entonces dejaremos esto hasta aquí – concluyo el chico – si… por el bien de nuestras familias y amigos – completo Ginny, la pena se reflejaba en sus ojos y una lagrima se derramo en su mejilla – fue un placer Weasley – se decidió Draco dándole un pequeño beso en esos tiernos labios – no quisiera olvidar nunca lo que pasó – confeso la pelirroja – ¿aunque sea algo que no debió pasar? – pregunto el rubio, la chica sonrió y camino hasta donde estaba Draco - ¿pero pasó no? –

Harry caminaba tranquilo hasta su sala común "Hum… por el bien de las familias y amigos… como dijeron ellos… será mejor nunca decir lo que se… esto es solo algo que pasó que no debió pasar… pero que pasó"


End file.
